Problem: A black jacket costs $$12$, which is $2$ times as much as a pink backpack costs. How much does the pink backpack cost?
Answer: The cost of the black jacket is a multiple of the cost of the pink backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$12 \div 2$ $$12 \div 2 = $6$ A pink backpack costs $$6$.